


Stick n' Poke

by KaijuKitten



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Past Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Stick n' Poke, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuKitten/pseuds/KaijuKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories behind some of Newt's tattoo's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick n' Poke

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a proof reader so any inaccuracies are just me typing these on my phone and not noticing errors because I'm me...

Hermann was running his hands along my skin, tracing the outlines of my tattoos. Mostly the Kaiju but occasionally looking at the other ones: chemical structures, random things I let friends do for practice, quotes, dumb shit I got in college. 

I'm laying with back to him and trying to get some sleep when Hermann starts tracing in one area almost obsessively. 

"These are..." Hermann trails off, still tracing over the area- wait I know what he's talking about. "Not as well done as your other tattoos." Hermann decides on shyly. I laugh, turning over to look at him. His eyes stay on the tattoos on my chest instead. 

"Yeah, well, how would you feel if everyone else in your dorm was getting tats and you're this awkward sixteen year old that got into college too early and can't get any?" Hermann looks like he's going to answer but I cut him off with a caste kiss, "rhetorical question, babe." I smile up at him. 

"So I let my roommate do some homemade tattoos on me," Hermann's face goes from interested and maybe even a little concerned to judgmental in such a short amount of time that I'm honestly impressed. "Pro tip, don't let comp science majors tattoo you, I think they know what spots hurt the most." Hermann shakes his head before going back to tracing his fingers over my chest, seemingly enamored. 

"Do you have anymore, that poor attempt at a constellation was truly horrible." Hermann mumbles, fingers dancing dangerously close to my hipbones. I laugh but it's breathless. 

"Yeah," I point to my hip. "Surprising no one, once the first one healed I was trying to find anyone in my dorm that would tattoo a sixteen year old," Hermann pulls down my boxers a little to look at it, "the next guy, also happened to be my first boyfriend," I notice the flash of jealously in Hermann's eyes when he looks back at me, "Chemistry major, did the chemical structure for serotonin, because I was a cliche fuck when I was a kid." Hermann's hands get slightly more rough, only tracing around my hip lightly for minute before grabbing my hips and tracing lower and lower. 

"Any others?" His tone is quite and sweet and his question is innocent enough but Hermann's still teasing along my stomach and is looking all over my chest, legs, arms; anything he can see. 

I blush as he pulls me closer to him with a smirk. Oh god... he can't do that even again I can't handle it. 

"Only one more, eventually I realized if I waited a year I could get some-" Before I can finish Hermann's kissing me, and before I can kiss back he's pulling away. I whine without thinking before I open my eyes and look back at him. 

"Where?" Hermann's voice is rough and he keeps kissing along my jaw- I don't understand his fascination (or obvious kink) for my tats considering how much he used to protest them but- 

"Collarbone, you can't even see it under the kaiju though," I gasp when Hermann moves his efforts from my jaw to my neck and finally my collarbone. "It was this done by this guy at a liberal arts school I was seeing, he was way to into it though." 

Hermann's definitely leaving hickies but I can't bring myself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> *dances away slowly* I don't know how to write *trips and hits the door on the way out*


End file.
